Past ProdigyFuture Problems
by Tsukiko Kurosawa Himura
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are being their normal selves until someone drags them out of their time and into Artemis' time. They think that the people living in the estate are the people who took them out of their time so they attack. Artemis is confused so he tells the demon butler about his confusion. Ciel listens and becomes allies with Artemis and now they need to find the real culprit
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for Adela Sala and her parents , nor do I own the picture used for this crossover.**_

Braşov, Romania

A young, energetic girl was heading home after being sent to get some eggs so that her mum could make more pastries for their peaceful pastry shop. This nine year old girl was called Adela Sala. She was the daughter of a mum who was a pastry chef and a dad who was a spirit medium. She had spirit medium powers like her dad did. This didn't mean she could see them for if she could then none of this would've happened. She had no idea she had these powers either.

Above Adela was a spirit filled with regrets and rage. She wanted to make sure the person who took her down would pay for what they did. This spirit had been watching Adela for a whole month. She had been making sure that Adela was ready for holding such an amazing, overwhelming burden. At the beginning of the previous week, the wandering soul had been secretly giving Adela commands. The simple kind of commands like making her go out more by running errands for her mum's pastry store.

She's almost ready, the spirit said. All she needs to do now is head to her room after giving her mum the eggs.

Adela ran through the streets of her home city, her raven hair and mahogany brown eyes gleaming in the sunlight. She entered her mum's shop and gave her mum the eggs.

"Mulțumiri, Adela." Her mum told her. "Go to your room now."

"'Kay, mum!" Adela replied halfway up the stairs. This was what Adela wanted to do all day: just goof off and play video games in her lovely air conditioned bedroom. Her bedroom was the one place she was most vulnerable in so the spirit decided that this place would be where she possessed her. The soul, wallowing in sin, waited until Adela closed the door.

"You are ready." The soul said. Before Adela knew it, her mind and body was taken over by the spirit. The girl's body didn't break under the pressure of the sudden displacement that occurred. The now possessed body suddenly grew wings in her back, big enough to support her and small enough to not be noticed. The winged girl flew out of the window and headed northwest, towards Dublin.

The Fowl Estate, Dublin, Ireland. Two hours later.

The winged Romanian flew to the back of the Fowl Estate, in a section which cannot be seen by anyone. She put her hands out and muttered an incantation and opened a time vortex. She silently chuckled to herself as her plan was set in motion. She reached into the vortex and grabbed the collar of two unsuspecting people. She dragged them up and out of the vortex.

As she pulls them up, Opal Koboi vanishes from sight before the people see her.

 ** _A/N Hiya! This is my first fanfic ever! I'm writing this with a friend of mine. I wrote the prologue myself. The next chapter will be written by my friend. I'm sorry it's so short. Tell me what we should do to improve! I hope you like it!_**


	2. Unscheduled Travel

_**Hi there! So, my friend made this chapter from Ciel's PoV. Please let me know whether the accuracy of the characters are correct. Oh, and this is based just after Ciel gets the Royal Warrant from the curry competition. Her name is Kinna Akane. Also, you can call me Tsuki!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters except for Adela.**_

 ** _Enjoy!  
_**

Phantomhive Manor, outskirts of London, England, 1887.

I woke up abruptly. It seemed odd because I don't recall having a nightmare or anything of the sort. I sat up and checked the clock on the mantel. It's 6:30. Odd. I sighed and got out of bed. No point sleeping now anyway. As soon as my feet touched the floor I suddenly found myself nose-to-nose with my butler. I jumped back, startled.

"Sebastian!" I exclaimed. I lost my footing and fell back onto my bed. Sebastian then extended a hand and helped me up.

"My apologies young master." He said. "I only came up here to bring you your breakfast."

"Thank you." I replied. "But may I ask why so early?"

"Forgive me young master but do you not recall the meeting we have with Prince Soma?" I inwardly groaned, but tried to keep my composure.

"Ah yes. Pardon my memory. A lot has been going on recently. Although if I may add, Prince Soma is quite on the spoilt side. He won't be an easy one to negotiate with."

"Yes, I do agree that he lacks social etiquette. But I must ask you to tolerate his… unusual behaviours. We do require some imports on indian spices for our new curry bun recipe."

"What happened to the candy?" I pouted.

"Do not stress young master, the candy is still a part of the corporation, however as you may recall, diversity is important for a successful company."

"Yes I remember. So when is Prince Soma coming exactly?"

"I arranged for him to have lunch with us. We do have dinner with the Midfords after all. So I presumed lunch would be fitting." I frowned.

"So then why were you in my room so early?"

"Young master, I always give you breakfast at this time." He gestured to the tray on my bedside table. "I also check to make sure nothing has happened to you while you sleep." The tea, which I had started to sip, shot out of my mouth as I gagged.

"HOLD ON! YOU WATCH ME SLEEP!?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes. I do." He replied calmly. "Not only that but drool used to get on your pillow quite frequently. I make sure that doesn't happen anymore." I began to feel slightly weirded out at my butler's antics. Great, so my butler is a creep. Brilliant. I sighed. I began to take another sip of my tea when suddenly I felt something trying to pull me from behind.

"H-Hey." I stuttered. "What is going on." It's not my imagination, Sebastian was being pulled too. I chanced a glance behind me. A hole had opened in the middle of the wall. Or a portal so you may have it. The last thing I remember was seeing the clock on the mantel strike 8 until we disappeared into darkness….

 _ **Please tell us how we should improve!**_


	3. Unannounced Visitors

_**Hi! I made this chapter. It's in Artemis Fowl II's PoV! If you feel that his or any other character's personality is a little off then please let me know.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters except for Adela.**_

Fowl Estate, Dublin, Ireland.

I was sitting at my desk in front of my computer. Typing and typing and typing . . . Sorting out my work. Butler had been standing outside for the past few hours. I checked my watch. By now I would be cleared of all distractions. Then my phone rang. It was Mother. Again. I was reluctant to pick up the phone. I didn't want to worry her though so I answered the phone.

"Hello, Mother." I drawled. "What do you want now?"

"Arty, I told you to start calling me mum," Mother said, "'mother' is too formal. You're 18 now. You should be hanging out with friends, going shopping, picking up new hobbies. You shouldn't spend your time in front of a computer all day, hacking into the LEP files. You know, you'll regret doing nothing one day."

"Yes ' _mum'_ , you have told me this many times before. I don't intend on going anywhere anyway."

"Well, if you don't want to hang out with friends, you could at least spend some time with you brothers, Myles and Beckett."

"No, Mother. They can play with Juliet. She's the one with spare time on her hands."

"Now you've just gone back to calling me mother. Oh well. There's no helping habits. But you should really start calling me mum more."

"Mother, it's been great talking but I need to carry on with my work. Bye."

"Arty wait-" I hung up on her. Before she could even try to call me back I switched off my phone. Just for safety measures.

The twins were in their room, probably doing some kind of experiment. Under close supervision, courtesy of Juliet Butler. Not that she'd _stop_ them. Mother and Father were both out on a business trip and my phone was now switched off completely which meant I could do more things than usual. For example, I can now freely hack into the LEP servers to see the blueprints of new inventions that Foaly's making or is planning to make without Mother pestering me about being in the wrong.

"Well then," I said to myself, clicking all my fingers,"These servers aren't going to hack themsel-" I stopped to not only notice that Butler was watching me, but that some small, almost unnoticeable shadow flew across the backyard and disappeared halfway through the garden.

"Problem, Artemis?" Butler asked with genuine concern.

"No, Butler. I'm going to the backyard. I need a spot of fresh air."

"As you wish." He moved from the door as I walked past. "Oh, and Artemis?"

"What"

"If this UFO is a threat, don't be afraid to shout for me."

 _So he saw it,_ I thought. "Very well." I replied.

I headed out into the backyard and looked up to where my office would be. Through the tinted window, I could see Butler, who gave me a reassuring nod. I would guess that he told Juliet about this but I personally think that was a bad idea on his behalf. If Juliet interrupts then there is a 37% chance of Butler not being at his full potential. I looked at the window of Myles and Beckett's room to see Juliet sitting with her back towards the window. She turned to look outside and waved happily at me. But then her expression changed into one of surprise and worry. Her eyes widened as she was no longer looking at me but was looking _behind_ me. I turned around and saw a very sophisticated looking man.

He had shoulder-length, straight, inky black hair and eyes as shiny and as red as a rhodolite. His smile was one of strong devilment, as if he had been waiting for a moment to strike. The man's face alone seemed a lot like that of a demon's. Though, the demons I speak of now are not one's familiar to me, dissimilar to N°1's species. Possibly the stereotypical kind. Looks like a human, thinks like a demon straight out of hell. He wore a stygian, tailored tailcoat which was unusual since butlers shouldn't be able to wear one, much less afford one. He had a white shirt and obsidian black trousers. He had no shoes on this was the price he had to pay for getting such a classy tailcoat or . . . It was to improve his agility.

I attempted to dodge the man's attack but failed. My face now had a gash with blood trickling down my cheek. I took a step back to assess the situation and noticed that his choice of weapons were . . . Dining knives and forks? I found it rather amusing. _How is he meant to fight with kitchenware?_ I thought. Despite that, I shouldn't underestimate him. He _did_ sneak up on me without me realizing. Now that I think about it, didn't he appear out of nowhere? I turned to look at my office window. Butler was no longer there. Juliet was no longer in sight either. Behind me, I heard a clanging of metal.

"What unusual weapons." A familiar voice said. "Dining knives and forks. I would've never considered them lethal weapons but you nearly struck down my charge so . . ."

"What can I say," the other man said to Butler. "You seem like an . . . _Amusing_ plaything to me. Alas, you have many weaknesses. Your huge structure may help with protection but it prevents you from moving faster. However, I am merely one hell of a butler so I cannot say too much."

"That's what you think!" The attacker . . . Attacked Butler but Butler gracefully jumped into the air which, for a burly guy like him, is a hard thing to do. The attacker followed suite and slashed at Butler's face. Butler pointed his beloved SIG sauer P226 at the man's shoulders and fired. As usual, his shots were perfect. The man's arms went limp and he fell to the ground.

"As expected of you, Butler." I praised him.

"A Butler of a Fowl should be able to do this at the very lea-"

"Why, Sebastian," A young boy's voice mused, "must you always feign death and injury?"

All of a sudden, the man, presumably called Sebastian, got up. He was moving his arms.

 _Wait,_ I thought, _didn't Butler just render his arms useless?_

"I apologize,Young Master." Sebastian said. "I enjoy seeing my opponents' face when they assume I have been defeated."

"Well then," The voice said, "stop messing around and do your job! Kill them!" The source of the voice came out of the shadows.

The boy had a bob with side bangs made up of raven hair. Presently, I could only see one of his eyes. The visible eye was a gun-metal blue. Over his other eye was an eyepatch, possibly made out of gauze. I would assume he lost his eye or he may be wearing it for fun. He was wearing a double-buttoned, forest green coat with black cuffs and forest green shorts. He wore black stockings and brown flat shoes. By the looks of things, he was probably some kind of Victorian-Nobleman-loving cosplayer. Suddenly, the butler, Sebastian, disappeared from sight. The last thing I heard before getting knocked out were three simple words which, presumably, came from Sebastian's mouth.

"Yes, My Lord."

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If it does need improving then don't be afraid to tell me!**_


	4. The Trust-less Truce

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters apart from Adela. All credit goes to the authors.**_

Backyard, Fowl Estate, Dublin, Ireland, present time

I looked down at the boy whom Sebastian recently knocked out. I don't reckon I have ever seen someone like him before. I don't recall anyone dressing the way he did. A sort of plain black jacket with a white collar shirt and tie. Similar to what we wear but not. His shoes was unusually short. There was no lace, giving the effect of being simple yet serious all the same. In my mind, I

pictured someone that we shouldn't mess around with. Well… too late now. Suddenly, what I took to be this boy's (Well I really should say man - he _does_ look older than me) butler advanced on us. Sebastian gave a little smirk as though to say "Bring it". But he stopped short right in front of us and snarled.

"I want to know exactly who you are and what you want with Artemis." Sebastian's smirk just curled upwards further. It was kind of beginning to creep me out as well.

"We're not really in any position to tell you that. Since we have to upper hand here, I reckon you should go first. Why exactly did you summon us here?"

The other butler began to look slightly perplexed.

"Summon? We did no 'summoning'. It must have been one of the fairies you are associated with. We are in no power to suddenly transport you to our estate."

Sebastian began to look very amused now. I have to admit, I was too. This man thought we were 'fairies'. As if the creatures existed. It could be a possibility however, considering that there was a demon standing right next to me.

"Fairies now are we?" Sebastian mused. "Interesting theory. Sadly, I must contradict that statement. We are but a boy and a butler who have simply arrived here out of pure misunderstanding." The other butler look unconvinced.

"Lies." He hissed. "Tell me then. _How_ exactly did my bullet not do any harm to you?" Sebastian pulled out a small bead-like item from his pocket. On closer observation, it was actually the bullet the other butler had shot at Sebastian earlier. The other butler's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh you mean this thing?" Sebastian asked. "It was a fantastic shot, I will not lie. However, you are going to have to do better than that if you want to outsmart me. I am… how should I put it? One hell of a butler."

"So you _are_ a fairy." The other butler exclaimed. "Catching a bullet with your bare fingers. That's impossible!"

"How is that impossible when I have just proven it can be done?"

"I meant humanly possible, you fairy! Who do you work for? Are you Opal's successor? Do you work for Turnball Root?"

"I'm flattered you think I'm a gemstone. I know I'm fabulous."

"Don't play games with me! You don't know who you're messing with. My charge was able to defeat your predecessor."

"On the contrary," Sebastian smirked. "I think I have gotten the gist of exactly who I'm messing with. And as for my predecessor. I don't recall ever having one."

"You're… You actually have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Nope. I have absolutely no clue whatsoever! Just going with the flow!" I looked up at the other butler, who looked lost for words. He nervously scratched the back of his head.

"V-very well. There really is no point in standing here any longer. I will ignore that you knocked Artemis out. It was all in self defense. I can assure you that I don't think of us as enemies. You- You may as well come inside." Sebastian smiled.

"I think that would be best don't you think so young master?" I gave a sudden jerk, having listened to this conversation for so long, I never once found an opening to speak. I cleared my throat.

"Yes. That would be for the best. The environment seems rather hostile right now."

Sebastian gave a mock bow towards the other butler.

"Lead the way then." Suddenly, the other butler advanced towards Sebastian.

"But." He threatened. "I want answers. If I find that you are Opal's predecessor or that you associated with Turnball Root in anyway. I will make sure you never leave the premises."

"Charming." I said. "Didn't Sebastian already make it clear that all of this is utter garbage to us?"

"Yes yes." The other butler replied. "Just being precautious."

"Very well." I replied. I watched as the other butler picked up… Artemis, was he called? And carried him into their Manor, clearly gesturing for us to follow.

 _ **Please let Kinna know whether she needs to fix anything up or not.**_


	5. Lone Wolf

My Bedroom, Fowl Estate.

I woke up on my bed. I thought my head was still spinning because I saw not one, but _two_ Butlers. I looked at the Butler to my right. This one was the gorilla of a man I'd recognise any day. So to my left was . . . Who, exactly? I don't know. My vision slowly became clearer and I soon realised that this was the possibly invincible butler, Sebastian, who attacked me. I'm pretty startled that Butler let such a person so close to me. Something still wasn't right about this guy . . . I could easily tell he wasn't human but he isn't a fairy either. He's too tall to be one. I wonder if . . .

"Ah, I see that you're awake now, Artemis." Sebastian said with a rather calm smile.

"Artemis, are you alright?" Butler asked, only noticing I was up.

"Yes, Butler, I'm quite alright but," I said through my teeth,"What is _he_ doing here?"

"I apologise but it turns out that the two . . . _Visitors_ haven't a clue as to where they are. I still have my suspicions but it may not be too major."

"Good. Where's the younger one?"

"Over there." Butler pointed towards the far end of the room. In one of my seats sat the young boy. He had a good posture, needless to say, his butler is that of a strong one, possibly strict too.

"If you are done with your little chat over there," Sebastian called, "my master told me to apologise for knocking you out three hours ago. I was ordered to do so and so I did. I apologise for any inconveniences." Butler was quickly getting up and was about to charge the other butler. I put a hand out to stop him. Luckily he did stop. He would have probably injured my arm.

"This is not a problem, Sebastian." I told him."I don't suppose I could talk to your master alone, or will that be a problem for you?"

"I'll have to check on my master about-"

"I think I can handle him since he did recently regain consciousness." The boy came over. "I do wish to talk to him as well."

"As you wish, My Lord." Sebastian walked out of the room. "However, if you don't mind me asking, will Domovoi be staying in here too?" I was shocked to hear Butler's real name so suddenly. I turned to look at Butler who seemed to be more surprised than me. Nonetheless, I answered his question, attempting to look unfazed.

"He will not be in here. He will wait outside. I still have my concerns and my brothers, Myles and Beckett, are first priority as they are only 7."

"Very well. Young Master, call us back when you're done."

"Yes, Sebastian." The young boy said. Butler and Sebastian both walked out of the room. It was only the boy and I.

"I don't know your name yet. Your butler only ever calls you 'Young Master' so I never found out." I told him.

"My name?" He said, startled beyond compare. "How do you not know my name? I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, heir to the Funtom Company, the company that will revolutionise the world." I was confused. I'd never heard of Ciel Phantomhive but I'd heard of the Funtom Company. Though this company is from the Victorian times. I wonder . . .

"Ciel, what year is it?"

"1887. Why?"

"No . . . Ciel, today it's February 16th, 2016. You came from the Victorian era?"

"2016? That's . . . 129 years into the future! Impossible!"

"Oh, it is quite possible, Earl. I have travelled through time as well. Intentionally, unlike the situation you're in at the moment."

"I need proof. Proof that this is the future."

I thought back to 1887, trying to remember anything that had been invented then. I then remembered a rather interesting thing that happened or, in Ciel's case, will happen.

"July 26th, 1887. Hasn't happened yet, correct?"

"No. It was February 16th for us too."

"Good. Well, on that date, if I remember correctly, the first ever Esperanto book was published by a Dr. Ludwig Lazarus Zamenhof."

"Esperanto? Never heard of such nonsense."

"Not yet, you haven't. Mark it on a calendar or something. It will happen."

"Show me the book."

I sighed. This was a very curious Earl. "If you insist. I'll be back in a moment." I walked towards the door and opened it to watch two butlers fall through the door on their side. "Well. You two seemed to be having fun. Sorry for intruding in your little game. Butler, I need to get a book from the library. I know where it is but it is in a place I cannot reach and the ladder is broken. Could you come with me to help?"

Butler got up from the floor, a slight sign of blushing on his cheeks. "Umm . . . Ah, yes Artemis." He mumbled, clearly embarrassed. We both walked out of the door and headed to the library.

"The past?"

"Yes, Butler, you heard me right. They came from the past." I was telling Butler what I had learned from Ciel. We were in the library and Butler was curious so I informed him of this situation. "Could you also check the book filled with all the nobles from the 1880-1889? Look for Phantomhive. Something is really bothering me about that name. I feel like I've heard it somewhere."

"Already on it, old friend. I looked for Phantomhive and noticed something rather unusual."

"What? Show me."

Butler got up and put the book in my hand on the page he was looking at.

 **February 16th, 1887.**

 **Events:**

 **The Earl Phantomhive and his butler has disappeared.**

"Ciel told me it was the same date as it is today here. That can't be right. I've seen this book time and time again. It never had anything under that date. Something must be up."

"No way, Artemis." Butler said sarcastically. "It's not like it's weird that an Earl and his killer butler appeared out of nowhere. In the garden. Then again, when was the last time we had a normal day? No fairies or anything."

"You're right. We might as well get back to the other two. Who knows what they could've done?"

Unbelievable. I leave them for five minutes and Sebastian is now having a brawl with Juliet, Myles _and_ Beckett. Ciel is just watching happily from the sidelines. I really need to stop this.

"STOP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, which is actually really hard. Luckily it was enough to stop them. Suddenly, all eyes were on me. I was furious so I decided to rant on anyway. "I leave you alone for five minutes to look for a book and look at what happens! Ciel, you're his master, tell him to stop! And Sebastian, why must you always fight anyone who gets near Ciel? Juliet, you of all people should know better. Same with you, Myles, Beckett. You're all really pissing me off! Why can't you just-"

"Arty?" A voice said behind me. A voice I'd recognise any day. I turned around to see none other than my friend, Major Holly Short of the Lower Elements Police Reconnaissance or LEPrecon for short. "What's going on? Who's that girl over there?" She pointed at Ciel, who looked furious.

"Girl?! A girl?! How dare you! I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive! Do I look like a girl to you?"

"Yes. Yes you do."

Ciel was really angry. He then called out to Sebastian and ordered him to do one thing that he would soon regret.

"Deal with the girl."

 _ **Please let me know whether this has any holes or not.**_


	6. 45 Double Butler

**This chapter is in Butler's PoV. I've never done anything like this before. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Adela.**

"Very well," Sebastian the apparently perfect butler said to his charge, "call us back when you're done." Us? Artemis will be the only one who tells me whether to enter or leave the room.

"Yes, Sebastian." His charge said, looking rather annoyed, like he would rather be somewhere else. Sebastian bowed at me as I walked out of the room. He obeyed his 'Young Master' and exited. He then closed the door.

An eerie silence followed on. We looked at each other. Well, I looked down at him and he looked up at me. He looked barely 6'1". I was 10" taller which only made him a head smaller.

"You seem to be quite the skilled butler." I started.

"A Phantomhive butler who cannot do as much as shown before you is, most definitely, not worth his salt." He simply replied.

"Phantomhive?"

"Ah, yes. You do not know my master's name, do you? He is the Earl Ciel Phantomhive of the Funtom company." Which reminded me . . .

"How did you know?" I asked him.

" _Your_ name? That was simple. My master told me to investigate the names Fowl and Butler. I simply did as I was told."

"But . . . How? Only 4 people - 5 including you - know my name. Where did you get your information from?"

"From your instructor. Madame Ko, was it? Kind woman. Impressive fighting skills. Deemed me very skilled and gave me the information I needed."

"Madame Ko . . . She's in Cambodia now . . . How did you get there in under 3 hours?"

"I ran there. There was no other transport."

"What are you?"

"I am simply one _hell_ of a butler."

"Why're you emphasising _hell_? Hell . . . Devil . . . Demons . . ." An idea I never thought possible sparked in my head. "A demon?"

"I guess not all brutes are idiots. Yes, I'm a demon. What of it?"

"Sorry, Artemis and I also have a demon friend though he looks less human than you do. Did you use magic to cover up your looks?"

"Magic? Oh, I know none of the sort. I took this form for the sake of my master for he was only nine when we first met. I've grown quite a liking for this one. Easy to manoeuvre. I suggest not looking while I take on my true appearance. I do believe it will look quite . . . Different from the demons you're used to. Now, if you don't mind, I'm rather concerned for my master's safety." He put his ear to the door. I decided to listen in too. I leaned on the door, ear to the wood.

" . . . You insist. I'll be back in a moment." Artemis, voice easily noticeable. He opened the door which, surprisingly . . . Well, surprised us. We tumbled to the ground, first me then Sebastian. Lucky him. Artemis gave me his little lecture before telling me to go to the library with him. I did as I was told and followed suite.

"What exactly did you tell the man, Sebastian?" I could hear Ciel say.

"Nothing. Just gave him a few hints about myself . . ."

"Artemis? Artemis? Artemis!" I called out.

"What, Butler?" He finally answered.

"Artemis, Sebastian is a-"

"Demon? Yes, I had my suspicions. Thank you for verifying that without me asking you to do so. I have something more important to tell you."

"What? What's more important than that?"

"Where they're from. Butler, they're from London . . . In the late Victorian Era."

"Wha-"

"You heard me right. They came from the past."

"The past?"

 _ **I hope this is Ok. Please tell me whether this is good or not.**_


	7. Dead weight

_**Ok, so the previous chapter is chapter 4.5. NOT 45. Secondly, I'm sorry this took so long to publish! I will try to publish the next chapter by Saturday!**_

"Kill the girl." I spat out furiously at Sebastian. Honestly, how dare this insubordinate woman insult me like that! Doesn't she know who I am?

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian readied himself.

"Hold on!" The other butler put his hand out in front of Sebastian. "You can't just go killing people! This is 2016! You would get arrested for something like this!"

"But why ever not?!" I yelled. "This lady insulted me! I shall not stand for this!"

"Though you do play the part of a, how should I put this, _rather attractive_ young lady as well." Sebastian snickered.

"Sebastian, kill this - Oh wait…" I realized that Sebastian couldn't kill himself and my face reddened in both anger and humiliation. "How dare-" I began

"Simmer down, Ciel." Artemis casually said, his thin frame leaning against the doorway. "No need for you too get so worked up over a simple misunderstanding."

"But I have been mistaken for a girl! I will not stand for this insolence!"

"So?" The unusual fairy said. "What's wrong with being a girl? A girl can do just as much as any boy can!"

"How would _you_ like to be mistaken for a boy!? I'm very sure you wouldn't like that!"

"I guess I wouldn't mind. Being a boy doesn't make a difference to me. It just helps me gain more opportunities. Our people are just like you. Think girls can do nothing and leave all the dirty work to the boys. But me and Arty worked together to change that. Thanks to him-."

"Arty and I." Artemis suddenly interrupted. "How many times do I have to correct you, Holly? Not 'me and Arty.'"

"Right, sure, whatever." Holly, I presume, replied. "Not like I care about grammar. Anyway, we saved the human race and then, a year later, I was the first female major. It doesn't matter what gender you are, so long as you can think you can then you will."

"I guess that's true, what with Mey-Rin and her incredible shooting skills . . ." I whispered under my breath. I heard a loud snicker next to me. Everyone turned to the owner of that snicker who was obviously, as I've known him for so long, Sebastian.

"What empty motivation." He sneered. "I thought that the only unreasonable species in the universe was the human race. I guess I've been proven wrong. The People have truly let their own kind down."

"I'm sorry, what?" Holly growled.

"Oh, nothing personal but right now, you're representing the People and you aren't doing a very good job of it. You're making them seem, no offense at all, _thick_."

"Your master wanted me dealt with? Well, you're gonna have to put up a fight with me because no way am I gonna live with such insults!"

"Right, that's enough." Artemis said serenely. A surprisingly serene statement. Not as rowdy as he was earlier though. Regardless, Sebastian and Holly stopped. "Holly, he's manipulating you, can't you get that through your soldier skull? Sebastian, you can't be serious about 'dealing with' her, can you? Ciel was seeing to this reasoning well as us 'humans' like to hear things like this. You and your demon thinking just makes you think of all beings as inferior. Demons like you can't understand feelings that humans desire. Hope, love, confidence, feeling like you fit in . . . A demon could never know how they feel."

"And us demons would prefer to never feel anything like that. Watching humans struggle to feel these things though . . . Disgusting. The things you people do to get what you want is beyond comprehension."

"So? I know we're all disgusting. At ten, I stole the last Silky Sifaka Lemur in existence and sold it to extinctionists to fund an expedition to the arctic circle. Though, 7 years after, I stole it from my past self to cure my sick mother. That was a trap though so I nearly did lose my mother. I kidnapped a fairy to get gold to fund the same expedition mentioned before. All to save my father. No human is a perfect human and a perfect human needs imperfections to be perfect. So insult us all you like because I know it's true." Sebastian was surprisingly startled by the response. Never had I met a person like Artemis. Apparently, neither had Sebastian.

"Well, aren't you a smart one?" He remarked. That was probably the worst comeback from him I'd ever heard. He was honestly stumped. At a total loss for words. This surprised me, Sebastian had always known, from the beginning, how to deal with almost any situation. Artemis was clearly a remarkable boy, or should I say, man.

"Being a smart ass can prove… useful." Artemis mused.

"Yes it can." Sebastian replied, as calmly as he could. Though only I, his master, would be able to notice the beads of sweat slowly forming across the back of his head. Artemis was going to be a formidable foe indeed, if we were to challenge him.


	8. Adela Sala

_**I did it! I made it to the deadline! I dunno when the last time I hit the deadline was . . . Anyway, hope you enjoy!**_

I plastered a smug look on my face as the demon realised that I was not a thick human. It's true, what I said I had done. It was nothing to gloat about but if Sebastian would just learn the fact that not all human brains are made of concrete then he would finally learn where he stands. Below me. I was not the only one to see the slim butler's true reaction.

"Well . . ." Ciel looked at me with his cold eye. "I never thought that anyone could leave the smartest being on the planet like that."

"I wouldn't be a Fowl if I couldn't do such simplistic things." I simply replied. "What am I to do if I cannot-"

"Arty? Arty! Your dad sent me back earlier than scheduled so I came to see you." A horribly recognisable voice shouted from the door, in clear view to everyone. My mother.

"Mother, do you mind? I have some visitors."

"You know, you can tell me that Holly came to visit." Mother then shouted so that everyone could hear her. "I heard that you became a major, Holly. Congratulations!"

"Who is this person?" Ciel asked while looking at Mother.

"That's my mother, Angeline Fowl."

"Oh . . . Your mother . . ." Ciel mumbled. He looked at his suddenly interesting feet. He was saying something but he was inaudible. Were all Victorian children like this?

"Ciel, I can't hear you. Speak up." He looked at me with his now saddening blue eye. I still wonder what the eyepatch is hiding.

"What's it like, having a mother?" I couldn't help but stare at him. I understand that his father may be dead as he is now the earl of his family's company but his mother . . .

"Having a mum is like having a loving robot who takes care of you and makes sure you are loved." Mother said from behind me. I put a hand to my face and shook my head. _That was the wrong thing to say, mother_ I thought.

"Ciel, are you Ok?" I stupidly asked. He took a deep breath in and looked up, attempting to looked calm.

"I'm going to need some time alone." He mustered without his voice breaking. "Where can I find a room I can pace in peace?"

"My office is over there. You can lock it if you wish."

"Thank you." He walked into my office. I could hear the lock click and feet pacing soon after.

"I am sorry about my master, Artemis." Sebastian bowed in mock apology. "His parents are a . . . touchy subject." He bent so low that his mouth was at my ear. "Though between you and me, I think he's being a spoiled brat. Just. Like. You." He whispered to me in a snide tone.

"Would you please refrain from making me tell you once again that I know I am a horrible person." I whispered back into his ear. "I am spoiled and lucky, unlike your orphaned master over there in my office. I have a real family, two younger brothers to accidentally neglect and parents who try to control my coming future. I'm supposed to love them but no human can really love their family can they, little demon"

"You know, I find it rather scary that a human can naturally talk like that about his own species. Especially when the human is mainly talking about himself."

"I can tell." I grinned at him as he got up from his bowing position. I gestured to my bedroom. He entered quietly, Butler not far behind. Holly flew into the room and landed on my bed. I entered the room but Mother stops me from closing it.

"Arty, you should know by now that you can tell me anything." She told me. "I know about the fairies. This guy is one of the people too, right?"

"Mother, for your own safety, I don't want you in here or listening to the conversation. The flight back must've been long so you should rest." Have you ever had that moment where you know that you're smarter than everyone who's listening to you but you just can't sway them? I was having that moment and Mother was not tolerating me going against her.

"Listen dear, I know you're just trying to look out for me but what kind of mum would I be if I couldn't handle what my son could?"

"Fine. Only join the conversation when invited to." _Which I hope is never,_ I thought. But before I knew it, the demon butler let her join the conversation we were about to have.

"Ah, Mrs Fowl." He said in a fake, happy tone. "I hope we are able to hear your opinion during the discussion."

"Why thank you . . . umm . . ." I forgot to introduce her to the . . . visitors.

"Please, call me Sebastian."

"Thank you. You can call me Angeline by the way." I glared at Sebastian, clear that he did that to try and unnerve me. _I'm sorry, Sebastian but I don't break that easily_ I thought. A small grin unconsciously appeared on my face. I sat down on my bed, directly facing Sebastian.

"So?" I immediately asked. "Why are you really here? You better not hurt anyone I know."

"Artemis, I understand your concern but I was ordered by Ciel to never lie. I don't know why we are here but I do know how we got here."

"You didn't tell us this because . . ."

"Why, you never asked!"

"How did you get here then?" Butler asked.

"Through a portal."

"A portal?" Mother asked.

"Yes. The portal had weird symbols on it."

"Arty, do you think it might be Gnommish?" Holly looked at me with concern.

"We'll have to ask first." I told her. "Could you draw up the symbols you saw please?"

"Certainly." He grabbed a blank piece of paper and a black pen from my bedside table and drew something on the paper. He handed it to me. It showed nine letters in Gnommish, a space between the fifth and sixth letter.

"Yep." Holly said over my shoulder. "That's Gnommish alright. It says . . . Adela Sala?"

"It does." I murmur, lost in my own thoughts. "Holly, call Foaly. Tell him to search the LEP files for Adela Sala. Butler, get any information you can about Adela Sala on the internet. Sebastian-" I pause for a moment as I ponder on whether to trust the demon butler opposite me. _Well,_ I thought, _if he can find out Butler's first name then he can probably find some pictures of the person._ I decided to take the risk.

"Well?" He stared at me with a wicked smile on his face.

"Sebastian, please find any information from people about Adela Sala. Try Romania, Spain, Poland and Germany. You can search each country in no particular order."

"As you wish. We'll need to work together now, won't we?"

"I'll let Ciel know you're gone." He jumped out the window, running through the garden and then he disappeared into the distance.

"What should I do, Arty?" Mother got up and walked towards me.

"Mother, you should go rest. These people will be back where - when they need to be."

"If it'll make you feel better, Arty, I'll get some rest."

"Thank you, Mother." I got up from my bed and went to go see Ciel. He isn't going to be the one doing nothing during the search for Adela Sala.

 _ **I know, I know. The e in Adela in Gnommish should be underneath the letter before it but this is the best I can do with it.**_

 _ **NUUUUU! Just found out the pictures were gone! I'm sorry! On the first draft, it was there but now I'm annoyed. Oh well. Sorry for all the trouble!**_


End file.
